Just Waiting
by Layla Fairy
Summary: With two of his brothers safely at home Donatello finds himself waiting alone for his last brother. Raphael had better be ready to make up for making his brother wait in the rain. RaphDon.
1. Rainy Days

Just Waiting

The light drizzle hanging over the city was consistent. Not once did it let up and it also happen to reflect on my mood. The logical side of my brain was telling me that there was a high chance of catching a cold if I waited out in this rain much longer. However my illogical brain told me to stay and wait for my brother. But even as a turtle there is only a limited amount of water I will allow on my skin. I'll wait ten minutes then that is it.

"You coming Donnie?" My baby brother's voice called out. Leo stopped and looked at Mikey before turning to me. All though we are all the same age we consider Leo to be the oldest, Mikey the youngest while Raphael and myself are the middle children so to speak.

"No. I'll wait." I found myself calling back before I had time to properly access the situation. Well someone has to. Mikey had some sort of smug grin spread across his features while Leo had sort of a _'Be careful' _look, as if to say my hot-headed brother was about to jump me the minute they were gone. And then I was alone.

I have always had a natural born fear or phobia of being alone. It makes me long to even hear Mikey's idol chat again. Yet here I was standing alone in the winter's rain on the roof of some building waiting for a brother who probably won't even show. My mask is getting ridiculously soggy and rather annoying. I need to get out of this rain. I begin to walk over to someone's fire escape before I hear his voice ringing out.

"Almost thought you were going to bail on me Don"

"I was thinking about it" I say in an almost teasing voice. He comes over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead. I sigh, the things I get myself into, honestly!

"Now do you mind if we go home, I'm ninety percent positive I'm going to get a cold from this." My eyes connect with his. I have always thought Raphael has beautiful eyes even before I became his other half. They are the richest brown with a dash of golden speckles. I can feel a yawn tugging at the sides of my mouth. I let it escape and I rest my head on Raph's shoulder. His arms wrap around me.

"Tired?" he asks.

"You know that is such a rhetorical question. And yes although I blame you." I can almost feel the questioning look he has. He shuffles a bit so my head leaves his shoulder and instead looks him squarely in the eyes. He presses his forehead to mine, his face only a hairbreadth away.

"Okay first what? And second why?" I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Sometimes Raph had such a way with words.

"A rhetorical question is a question that needs no answer. So when you—" I suddenly found that his mouth was pressed against mine. I sighed mentally; he always used kisses to stop me talking. Don't get me wrong, Raph's kisses are like silk brushing against my lips, although they are few and far between. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy them when he felt nice enough to give them. When he pulled away he let a soft whisper leave his mouth.

"You talk too much"

"Yes I have been told so. Many a time" I smirked, it always was Raph telling me to 'shut up'. He always broke it to so me nicely.

"So explain about the second bit" I replayed the conversation over my mind before realising he must have been talking about when he asked about my accusations.

"I said I was tired because you kept me up last night." I emphasised my point poking him in the plastron. He kicked up an eyebrow before smirking.

"That's it tonight your on your own" I was trapped. I cursed mentally and outwardly.

"Great now I sound like you!" I huffed.

Raphael moved backwards and crossed his arms across his plastron in an almost intimidating fashion.

"You say that like's it's a bad thing."

"Depends how you look at it." He had some sort of mischief twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel that I was going to be on the receiving end of some sort of prank or something later. One of his hands lifted and slid over my shoulder twisting my bandana tails around his fingers.

"Purple suits you" Well that was unexpected.

"How so?"

"It's a smart colour." The tone in his voice was as if the answer was obvious. I snorted.

"How can one colour be smarter than that of another?"

"Does everything have to have an answer?" I sighed, he loves pushing me to my limits.

It was the sound of the thunder ripping through the city which made me jump. I clung to my brother burying my face in his neck. This was ridiculous! At the age of twenty I should be able to tackle a little weather problem! The thunder sounded again and I made a small whimpering noise, it was all a bit pathetic.

"Aww my poor Donnie doesn't like the thunder." I knew he was mocking but it was still comforting. I felt one of his hands wrap around me, the other tapping my carapace, as someone would to a baby's back.

"Come on Don we'd better be going before mum starts worrying" I lifted my head to look at him. I suppose the fear was evident in my eyes as his expression softened.

"Raph we don't have a mother…remember"

"No but we have Leo and that's close enough." Wasn't that the truth? I nodded and built my courage up again. I left his embrace and began the trudge home.

"Race you home." By the time the impact of his words hit me he was already a couple of buildings ahead. Oh it was on!

Now I am defiantly starting sound like him, let's just hope he doesn't start acting like me. It would be disastrous.

---

Just a pointless DonRaph fluffy thing. I have a weakness for them as a couple so this is the result. Anyway I think the character's were a bit off so criticism welcomed. Might turn this into a multi chapter story so tell me what you think. Not bad for a first if I do say so myself!


	2. Making Up

Making Up

I pulled the bandanna from my face and wrung it out, water dripping on the floor. I heard the entrance to the lair open and shut again. Standing at the door, dripping head to toe, was my murderous looking mate. And they say Donnie's the soft one. I give him a lopsided grin which only seemed to make his face darken. Although he looks hot standing there soaked.

"Raining topside?" I swear by now he's practically growling.

"Yes, so it would seem" He pulls the fabric off from around his eyes. He walks into the kitchen flipping on the light. I follow him in.

"I take it everyone else is in bed?" He starts wringing out his bandanna; I can tell this is a foul mood Don.

"Everyone 'cept me and you." I huffed as he sat at the table opening the paper which was laying on the tabletop.

So this is how he's gonna play it. I'm getting the cold shoulder for making him wet. I walk round to the back of his chair; I can feel him watching me out of the corner of his eyes. I wrap my arms around his torso and put my head on his shoulder. I get him to warm up to me again, it's easy. I run my fingers along his plastron and the edge of his carapace. I pull up one hand and stoke him under the chin. Don't ask! It's a Donnie thing.

"Don't think for a second your going to win me over this easily Raphael." Wow. He hardly ever uses my full name. He's seriously annoyed today.

"Geez someone's grouchy today"

"You have no idea" ok this calls for drastic measures. I sigh and put my hands on his shoulders softly massaging them. His shoulders drop and I can feel him relaxing. He lets out a sigh in happiness. Its a few minutes before Donnie lets out an extremely girlish giggle.

"Ok then and that was for?"

"Just thinking of Leo and Mikey. It's quite humorous if you think about it."

"Nah, it'd never work, Leo's married to his Katana." Getting a crick in my back from bending over I pull up a chair next to my bro. Can I still call him a brother? Ah, well who cares?

His eyelids are hanging heavily over his eyes.

"Not planning another work-all-nighter are ya?"

"Depends" he sounds like he's about to drop on his feet.

"On" I press.

"Whether you'll let me or not."

I lean in to kiss that smug smile of Don's face when we both hear the heavy footsteps of another turtle. In a blur of movement Don is sitting at one end of the table and me the other. Mikey stumbles into the kitchen clumsily, like always when he's half asleep. He isn't wearing his bandana but I can tell all my bros apart without them. Mikey starts talking gibberish before walking over to the sink, pulling Donnie's soaking mask out of the bowl and practically slapping on Don's shoulder. Like I said Mikey was still half asleep but the shocked, bemused look on Don's face was worth nearly getting caught together. Mikey puts the glass he's been carrying under the tap letting it fill up. A minute of silence as me and Don watch Mikey stumble back out of the kitchen leaving the tap on. I can just make out him mumbling a soft 'Goodnight' before somehow navigating the way back to his room. Idiot.

It's then I let out a soft laugh as Donnie pulls a dripping bandanna from his shoulder.

"Glad one of us finds this amusing" He stands and turns off the tap our baby brother left running. With a sigh Donnie faces me again.

"We have to tell them soon Raph." Oh God not this again.

---

Well there was going to be more but I have a lot of other stories I want to get done so I thought I might as well post what I had. Sorry about the shortness too. Enjoy!


End file.
